


Объяснение

by showsforsnails



Category: Bas Lag - China Miéville, The Scar - China Miéville
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Действие происходит в самом конце "Шрама".





	Объяснение

Несколько суток после снятия с мачты Бруколак не выходит из своей каюты. Он лежит в темноте, дремлет даже ночами и для восстановления сил пьет кровь, которую его выходящие понемногу из подполья подчиненные собирают у подданных, один за другим снова заявляющих о своей лояльности.  
На пятую ночь дверь каюты открывается. На пороге стоит Утер Доул. В руке он держит фонарь.  
Бруколак приподнимается на локте и молча смотрит. Он покрыт шрамами от ожогов, их темные пятна выделяются на землистой коже все еще красивого лица, руках и груди под распахнутой рубашкой.  
\- Я сделал то, что должен был сделать, - говорит Доул вместо приветствия. Его голос звучит негромко и ровно.  
Бруколак скалится. Его клыки блестят в свете фонаря.  
\- Когда? - спрашивает он все еще охрипшим голосом. - Когда повесил меня на мачте? Когда снял с нее? Когда толкнул меня на предательство?  
Доул выдерживает его взгляд.  
\- И ты сделал то, что должен был, - говорит он.  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы я поднял мятеж.  
\- Я... догадывался, что ты так поступишь, - признает Доул. - Но не думал, что ты пойдешь на сделку с гриндилоу.  
Бруколак коротко, лающе смеется.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что для спасения города я бы пошел даже на сделку с адом, а его обитатели гораздо страшнее.  
Доул наклоняет голову.  
\- И я знаю, - продолжает Бруколак, - что тебе этот город так же дорог, как и мне, но ты по какой-то непонятной мне причине отказываешься проявлять инициативу и предпочитаешь следовать чужой воле и реагировать на чужие поступки. Поэтому я понимаю, почему ты меня спровоцировал — чтобы сделать всю грязную работу моими руками. Я не понимаю, почему ты не дал мне убить Любовников.  
\- Я не мог, - говорит Доул неожиданно раздраженно и Бруколак изумленно умолкает. - Я обязан был их защищать. Это моя работа.  
\- Если бы ты не заставил меня сдаться, я бы победил в честном бою и ты ни в чем не мог себя упрекнуть.  
\- И что было бы дальше? - говорит Доул. - Ты встал бы во главе Армады, тебе бы пришлось это сделать, я стал бы твоим лейтенантом...  
\- Моим генералом, - говорит Бруколак. - Моей правой рукой. Я бы доверял тебе, как самому себе.  
\- Хороши бы мы были, - насмешливо бросает Доул. - Захвативший власть предатель-вампир и его ближайший приспешник, такой же предатель. Армада стала бы городом, которым правят изменники и убийцы. Никто бы и не вспомнил, что мы это сделали для общего блага. Никто бы этого даже не понял.  
\- Мы бы им объяснили.  
\- Нам бы не поверили, Любовники в этом отношении гораздо сильнее. Были сильнее, когда их еще было двое и они были Любовниками. Я не выступаю на публике. Ты вместо доверия вызываешь страх. Рано или поздно восстание поднялось бы уже против нас, и его бы ты точно не пережил.  
\- Если бы мы проиграли, - говорит Бруколак.  
\- Если мы победили, утопив город в крови, это было бы ничем не лучше поражения. Я в этом городе не для того, чтобы превратить его в диктатуру...  
\- Доул, Доул, - говорит Бруколак. - Я раньше не замечал за тобой подобной склонности к паническим фантазиям.  
\- Это не фантазия, - говорит Доул. - Это один из вероятных сценариев, которого я решил избежать.  
\- Наиболее болезненным для меня способом, - говорит Бруколак и смеется.  
\- Если бы я не хотел сохранить тебе жизнь, - говорит Доул холодно, - я отрезал бы тебе голову и подвесил на мачте твой труп. Это бы ничуть не хуже позволило прекратить восстание. Но я не собирался тебя убивать и выбрал максимально медленный способ казни, чтобы успеть тебя снять. Я рассчитал правильно и успел. А теперь, когда граждане Армады сами совершили переворот, они готовы считать тебя героем, который первым все понял и безуспешно пытался спасти город.  
Бруколак снова скалится, высовывает раздвоенный язык и пробует на вкус воздух, в котором успел раствориться запах Доула.  
\- Я тронут, - говорит он. - Я-то всего-навсего примитивный вампир и мне бы в голову не пришло так проявлять заботу. Или патриотизм.  
Он манит Доула костлявым пальцем с длинным загнутым ногтем. Доул медленно подходит, ставит фонарь на пол и садится на край постели вампира.  
\- Я сделал то, что должен был сделать, - повторяет он, глядя перед собой. - Я не мог поступить иначе.  
Он поворачивается к Бруколаку, но не встречается с ним взглядом.  
\- Я не знаю, что делать дальше.


End file.
